I'm a girl!
by NaruHinaforever
Summary: Will not be finishing this ;;
1. Chapter 1

I'm a girl!

_**Disclaimer: I do not own anyone from -man.**_

_**A Laven story brought to you by naruhinaforever =D**_

---

-Day 1-  
"Komoui (sp?) where are you?!" said a very annoyed Reveeri (sp?). He was holding a stack of papers ready for signature. He pushed the doors to Komoui's office. The Chinese man seemed to be deep in thought since he just walked right past the Australian man. He had a chemistry vile in his hand. He walked towards the cafeteria.

'Allen and Lenalee have sure been getting very close…' his mind wondered off as he kept imagining the two eloping to a remote island where they can have kids, "NNOOOOO LENALLEEE!!" he shouted getting question glances by the Exorcist and scientist. Some were all ready use to it and minded their own business. He ran through the halls only to stop when he saw his dear lovable and sweet sister with the…boy.

---  
"Allen-kun let's go to the cafeteria I can hear your stomach from all the way down the hallway," she giggled. Making Allen blush from embarrassment. But he only nodded in agreement. The two walked into the cafeteria and took orders. Allen rolled his cart worth of food next to Lenalee. They talked about the usual; Allen loved teasing her about Kanda since she had a huge crush on the Japanese man. Though Allen doesn't understand how such a nice person like Lenalee would love such a cold-hearted bastard like Kanda _**(A/N: Kanda you know we love you lol)**_.

"Lenalee honestly what do you see in him?" he sighed taking a bite into his sandwich.

---

'They are always so close….' Thought the anger brother. He secretly poured the liquid into one of Allen's many drinks, just before Jerry would catch him. He snickered and made his way out of the cafeteria.

--  
'My stomach hurts' thought the British boy holding on to his stomach. "Allen-kun are you not feeling well?"

"Huh no I'm fine…excuse me," he stood up and rushed to the bathroom. Pushing past people his vision went blank but lucky for him someone caught him just in time.

---  
'Gah Panda-jiji is really working me like a dog,' thought a tired red head. He scratched the back of his head with the book on Greek mythology. Who would of ever thought how much history about Gods and Goddess he had to memorize. Well whatever it's time for a break. Lavi wondered the halls when he noticed moyashi leaning on a wall. The boy was obviously not feeling well. So Lavi rushed to help his friend out, he managed to catch the white hair boy before he landed on the ground. "Moyashi you okay?" he shook the boy not getting a respond. So he lifted up the boy bridal style and much to his surprise the boy didn't weigh much. He walked to the nurses office. She immediately told Lavi to place the boy on the empty bed so she can have a look at him.

--

"3…2…1" "GAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Komoui laughed in victory.

---

"GAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!" the screams of the white haired …boy? Was heard throughout the whole order.

---  
"Allen!" said Lavi in panic when he rushed into the room to fine Allen flushed and his voice seemed a bit more like a girls. "What's wrong?"

"Lavi I-I-I'm a g-girl," the now a girl Allen stuttered.

"A girl? You mean like boobs and all?" he tired to hold in the urge to laugh.

"YES! AND DON'T LAUGH!" his voice was defiantly more feminine.

"ALLEN-KUN!" said Lenalee her face flushed from the running,"what's wrong?!"

"Lena-lady I think you mean Allen-chan," laughed Lavi, causing Allen to sink more into the bed.

"Huh?"

"Moyashi-chan here is a girl now," he broke into laughter. Allen's eyes were watery she was about to cry anger tears.

"LAVI YOU JERK!" she shrieked throwing the pillow the redheads face.

"Oh my," said Lenalee walking towards Allen, "How did th…" only one person would do this. "Ugh I'm sorry Allen-K…er chan I think my brother might be behind this," she apologized holding her hands up in a pleading manner.

"I figured as much but it's okay though umm how long will I be a girl?" he asked. But the Chinese girl only shrugged.

"I'll be right back," she said storming out of the room. Everyone in the room already knew that there was hell to pay and someone was about to suffer it.

"Hey Allen did your hair grow longer?" asked Bookman jr. only getting a whimper from Allen. His hair reached his upper back now and it seemed to frame his face and gave him the feminine look.

"Aw man," he sighed, "how am I suppose to deal with this?"

"Well your innocence still works so you're still useful as an exorcist," stated Lavi. He ruffled female Allen's hair only to get a cute pout from him. The redhead was close to shouting strike. But his thought kept telling him Allen will turn back into a boy.

The doors slammed opened. Lenalee kicked Komoui in, "come on big brother!"

"I'm sorry," he said. 'Is this guy serious,' everyone thought, "But as for the effects I don't know how much longer you'll last as a girl a month a year…"

"A month…a year," gasped Allen.

"Well look at the bright side moyashi-chan you'll be able to see the world from a girls point of view," grinned Lavi only getting himself a punch in the arm from Allen.

"…"

-Day 2-

"Lenalee I'm here," said Allen very timidly his clothes were too big for his now smaller frame. It was a very embarrassing thing for a man to do.

"Come on come in," said Lenalee pulling the girl in. She was glad to have another girl who was around her age as her friends. Lenalee opened a box that had Allen's new uniform in it. She pulled out a skirt a little longer then Lenalee's and a jacket that buttoned down up to the torso; then a pair of boots that reached her knees.

"How can girl's where this!" said the now flushed Brit.

"Aww you look so cute come here and let me do your hair,"

"Your having fun with this aren't you!" sighed Allen when his friend grinned. She grabbed a brush and started brushing Allen's hair.

---  
"Lavi and Allen I'm glad that you two can make it," said Komoui. He handed the pair the mission folder, "Now since Allen here is a girl and all I'll be sending you two to London as a married noble couple and you'll be attending a ball…according to my resources we suspect that their innocence within the nobles," pause, "There have been news reports of a madman wielding a strange pistol is kidnapping people,"

"So you suspect that this person has innocence and can possibly be an ally,"

"Yes now your ride awaits oh and Allen we have a few dresses ready for you they'll be with the finder," informed the Chinese man.

---

"Hey Allen you've gotten use to the whole being a girl thing?"

"Sadly yes," sighed Allen, "Though there are a few things that I don't like such as this skirt I don't see how Lenalee can fight in such a short skirt," she stood up, "don't you think," The red head was really red.

"Even though I know deep deep down inside you're a boy Allen…but on the outside you're a guy please don't ask such questions,"

"Oh," grinned the British girl, "you like what you see," she loves teasing Lavi.

"Allen!"

"Sorry, sorry," she giggled. The two got on a carriage and moved onto a ship a few hours later.

----

"NO YOU CAN'T MAKE ME!" begged the white haired girl in a pale blue dress that reached her knees, with a pair of matching shoes. "NEVER!"

"Allen stop being a baby," argued Lavi pulling the girl so she can let go of the bed.

"Please Miss Walker it's only make up," assured the female finder holding a bag full of make up, "It's for the mission,"

"B-But …" after a whole hour of Allen fighting with the finder they got the makeup on her. They covered up the scar and to hide the white hair they gave her a dark brown wig. "Gah I can't wait for this mission to be over with," she whined while the finder did some final adjustments to the outfit. "Maria how can you deal with wearing high heels?"

The finder that goes by Maria giving her an understanding smile, "Okay miss Walker let's practice your balance on high heels,"

"Oh this I have to see," laughed Lavi taking a seat on the queen size bed. Allen pouted but ignored the red head and stuck her hands out in the air in order to maintain balance.

"Okay One two One two," counted the finder helping Allen keep balance, "Good you're a quick learner,"

"Thank you," smiled Miss Walker.

'That was rather cute of Allen…' thought Lavi fighting the blush and urge to shout strike. Lately he has taken a liking to the female Allen. Who could blame him, Allen gave an innocent feel and with the innocent smiles and questions… 'Oh god…I'm a guy! And…and Allen is going to eventually be a boy,'

"Lavi!" shouted Allen bringing the boy back from his daydream.

"What?"

"Mr. Bookman I believe that you two should practice ballroom dancing," said the finder clearing her throat. "Now if you please,"

"Ah yea sure," he replied standing up and offering his hand to his pretend wife, "so shall I have this dance milady," Allen took his hand though a little timid with the way Lavi spoke to her but she knew that this was only acting and that she should play her role.

"Usually I'm the man," she giggled but proceeded into dancing and occasionally apologizing for stepping on Lavi's feet.

"It's okay now let me guide you," he said guiding her around the room, "see was that so hard?" he chuckled. Allen only blushed but continued to dance until the finder clapped and gave them the okay for taking a break. "Your pretty cute,"

"Huh?" that was certainly random, "excuse me?"

"I said your pretty cute sheesh moyashi-chan,"

"Don't call me that my name is Allen!"

"You mean Ellen Deak," said Lavi, "You're the wife of Rabi Deak jr." _**(please bare with me and the names ^_^;)**_

"Yeah yea," sighed Ellen, "I just can't wait till it's all over and I can take of these shoes,"

----  
-Ballroom dance-

"Okay you ready," said Lavi who was a little nervous.

"Yes," smiled Ellen taking holding of Lavi's arm, "Let's go," they walked in without a problem. Now this was a typical noble's dance. Rich couples and their snobby kids bickering about the latest toy and how they want it; while the women talked about others and critiqued others for their appearance. Ellen was now getting nervous. "Umm Lavi I didn't think that I was going to get this nervous,"

"Heh neither did I," he took her hand and gave it a light squeeze of reassurance. "But let's keep an eye out for innocence,"

"Kay,"

When the music started playing guys walked up to Ellen and asked her to dance Lavi said it was okay. She was passed down from one guy to another, "excuse me but shall I have this dance?" Ellen raised her head to see the man who asked her to dance. She remembered the dark curly hair and the dark skin tone it was Tyki Mikk. As an exorcist Tyki is an enemy but at this moment he is another noble. It was a good thing that Ellen had a good poker face. She simply nodded and allowed him to guide her through the ballroom. "So your new here?"

"Excuse me," thank god that Allen is now Ellen or this acting would have been harder then what it is. "Well this is my first ball my husband and I are actually in our honeymoon,"

"So you're married," he chuckled. Ellen's armed itched her anger which she was hiding was slowly getting to her arm. His hand traveled lower from her back. She twitched, 'how dare this perv!' she shrieked in her head.

"Yes my husband is a good man," she smiled like an angel. Ah nothing hurts more then a woman that you find to be attractive only to fine out that she's taken. "Now if you excuse me I see him over there," but he didn't loosen his grip on her waist. To find out that she's married only made him want more what he pleases.

"Then I shall accompany you," he led her to the redhead. He let go of her waist so they could meet this so call husband.

"Dear," called out Ellen nervous since out of the pair Lavi looked more like himself then Rabi Deak jr. Lavi looked in her direction and noticed the man standing next to her. Tyki took a good grip on her ass before he put on his noble mask. Ellen squeaked at the contact her face bright red. "T-this is Lord Tyki Mikk," Like Ellen Lavi felt that twitch from standing in front of their enemy.

"It's a pleasure to meet you my name is Rabi Deak and as you can see this is my wife Ellen Deak," the said girl stood besides her fake husband. Relieved that she won't go through the sexual harassment

"Well I was wondering Mr. Deak if I have ever meet you before," Tyki squinted his eyes to get a better look at the red head.

"No this is the first time we meet though I've heard a lot about your family," said Lavi when there was a huge explosion. 'It's show time,' he took a quick glance at Ellen and got a nod from her. Everyone in the building was evacuating there seems to be a fire.

"Gah finally something that doesn't involve dancing!" she grinned. "Innocence Activate!" Crown clown appeared, while Lavi stood besides her with his hammer. They chased the suspect who shot a noble. "STOP RIGHT THERE!"

The criminal or possibly ally looked in their direction and aimed his weapon at them, "Is that anyway for a lady to speak," he smirked. "Now if you don't move out of the way I won't hesitate to attack,"

"Really now?" asked Lavi standing behind him.

"What the?!"

"I get that a lot," he sighed, "Now surrender your out numbered," Ellen stood her ground the sword in her hand.

"Well I due believe I am surrounded," the suspect sighed. When Akuma's began to swarm inside the building, "what the…more of these pests,"

"More of? So you fought with Akuma's?" asked Ellen her eye activated, "Well we believe that you might be our ally,"

"Ally with you two?"

"Well more like the Black order there are more of us who have Innocence," explained Lavi "Hiban" he shouted and a ring of fire took out 5 Akuma's. Ellen swung her sword at a level two who barely escaped. But with Crown Belt she was able to get close enough and took out the Akuma. The possible ally started shooting at the creatures. After what seemed like hours Tyki appeared.

"Huh exorcist so I was right I had seen you before Lavi Bookman I presume,"

"Whose he?" asked the ally.

"Tyki Mikk a Noah he works with the Millennium Earl who is the guy behind all of the Akuma's and deaths of many," explained Ellen.

"I see,"

"So Bookman where is Allen?"

"Your looking at him," said Ellen removing her wig, "Though at the moment I'm a girl," she smirked her weapon in arm.

"Are you serious!" he was holding in the urge to laugh.

"It's a shame that I couldn't fight you Shojo (_**I'll explain in authors note at the end of this story**_)," he smirked disappearing into a door. Ellen deactivated her arm.

---  
After explaining the whole innocence, exorcist, and akuma storied the stranger nodded in understand meant, "well my name is Richard Livington," the man shook both of the exorcist's hands.

"Allen Walker,"

"Lavi,"

The trio headed towards the hotel where the finder awaited their arrival.

"Lavi…why do you think Tyki left?" wondered the snowy hair girl her silver eyes meet emerald.

"Hmmm….well moyashi-chan I don't really know!" he sighed, while Allen pouted, "but let's not keep our guard down,"

"Yea," the two entered the hotel room, "Maria can you help with this dress?!" she practically begged the female finder.

"Yes miss Walker," said the finder leading her into the bathroom where Allen could change.

"So Lavi how is Allen a girl?" asked Richard out of pure curiosity.

"Well the head of the building we live in sort of tricked Allen into drinking a potion that made him a girl," he explained.

"I see well it seems more appropriate to called Allen, Ellen for the moment,"

---  
"Yes what a relief," gasped Ellen as the corset dropped down on the floor next to her heels, "sheesh how do English women deal with such painful things!"

"Since birth girls in Europe have been expected to wear such things despite the pain," she explained pulling a long night gown over Ellen's head, "I for one use to wear them but gave that all up once I joined the order, my place is to assist you exorcist," she smiled sweetly patting Ellen's head, "All done,"

"Thank you Maria-san," the two headed out the bathroom as the two men took a good look at Ellen, "please don't stare…Lenalee had packed my stuff without me noticing…" she grumbled her cheeks bright red. 'Strike!' shouted Lavi giving her a thumps up of approval. "Baka," she shouted her face a darker shade of red.

_**-End of Chapter 1-**_

_**Got really really tired. But I gave you guys a 6 page chapter without double space. It's 5:24 A.M here in NY so I feel a bit sleepy good night, morning or afternoon lol. Okay before anything Shojo means girls while Shonen means boys. Tyki normally calls Allen shonen but I changed it to shojo. I hope that makes sense!**_

_**-Naruhinaforever**_


	2. Chapter 2

I'm A Girl

_**Chapter 2: What?!**_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters from -man.**_

_**Laven and a little bit of KandaxLenalee in the future!**_

--  
Back in the Black Order

"Allen!" shouted Lenalee happier then usual as she glomped her female friend, "I have something for you to try on!"

"Eh?" whimpered Allen. He has become Lenalee's new doll. He could of said no but when she gave him the look, it was hard to say no!

"Go on Allen I'll go tell Komoui," said Lavi grinning and as soon as he said Allen was dragged down the hall, "Oh to be young," he joked.

"Poor fellow I kind of pity him er her," said Richard, "Well then being an exorcist sounds interesting," he chuckled.

"As long as you don't look at Lenalee her brother won't do something like he did to poor Moyashi-chan,"

"I see," The two stepped into the office, "What the? How can anyone work with all of these papers lying around here?"

"Oh that's Komoui for you," chuckled Lavi when they noticed Kanda, "Yuu-chan!" shouted Lavi glomping his friend only to be meet with a fist in his face.

"Don't call me that usagi unless you want to die," he threaten narrowing his eyes. When he noticed the man in the room Kanda only 'che-d' and left the room.

"That was Kanda Yuu but I call him Yuu just to bother him," smirked the red head, "So shall we speak to Komoui,"

---  
"NO!" argued Allen crossing his arm," I am not going out there at least not in this!"

"Oh come one Allen-chan!" pleaded Lenalee, "I want to show Lavi!"

"Why?!" shrieked the white haired girl.

"Well because it was a bet I had with Kanda," she confused poking her index fingers. Look rather innocent. Allen was wearing a white dress gothic lolita style. Basically it reached her knees and it was puffy with white laces decorating the dress, giving the person who wears it a porcelain doll kind of look. Allen being naturally white allowed him to play off the look. She was even wearing white boats that reached above her ankles. "Please! If you do I'll get you as much dango as you want!" she promised.

"Hmmm….no!"

"Fine then I won't tell you a secret that a certain someone has been saying about you," she grinned when she noticed Allen look in her direction with an uncertain look, "So what'll be?" she smirked.

"Gah you will not break me!" said the British lad closing her eyes, "I will not move from here!" stubborn ain't she.

"Fine!" the Chinese girl crossed her arms and exited the room. Leaving Ellen very curious mixed with concern. When he arrived in the room someone was with her. It was Him! "Please Kanda-kun can you lift him?" Kanda smirked. This was sweet revenge. He knew that Ellen in a dress would be perfect revenge for when Allen stole the last Soba.

"Sure," he approached the white haired girl who backed up on the bed, "Come here moyashi!"

"NO BAKANDA!" she shrieked when he was about to lift her. She kicked him in the stomach, which just pissed off the Japanese man. He grabbed the girls wrist and pulled her into what seemed like hug just until he lifted her on his shoulder like a bag. "L-LET GO!" she kicked her legs.

"If you don't stop you'll flash people Allen-chan," Lenalee reminded him, "Now come on Kanda-kun," she sang and the Asian man followed behind her. Allen was bright red at the moment it appears that her hair now reaches her lower back, 'hmm... I wonder if that means something?' When they reached Komui's office. Kanda place Allen down but couldn't escape when Lenalee took his hand. "Thank you," smiled Lenalee the Japanese man only nodded and walked away.

"Why?" groaned Allen his legs going all weak like, "Is it me or has my hair grown?"

"Huh?" Lenalee looked in his direction and noticed his hair reached his mid back, "I think we should ask nii-san especially since we are all ready here,"

"Yea," she looked down. 'Why does Lavi seeing me like this make me so tense!' thought Allen blushing really red. She placed her Anti-Akuma hand on her chest to feel her heart beat quicken.

"Are you okay?" asked the Chinese girl worried about her friend, "are you hurt?"

"No just a little confused…"

"…" Lenalee knocked on the door and when she got the okay from her nii-san both girls walked into the room. "Nii-san something's wrong," she said and immediately her brother hugged her.

"OHH LENALEE WHAT'S WRONG?!" he had fake tears running down his face. "ARE YOU HURT?! DID ONE OF THESE GUYS TOUCH YOU!!!"

"Nii-san," her voice lowered to a threatening tone and with that she kicked her brother away from her, "It's not me it's Allen-chan," she pulled the girl in only to got eye widening from the guys the room. And the famous "STRIKE" from bookman jr.

"That's a real pretty dress you have their Ellen," smirked Lavi. Only making Allen feel her heart skip a beat. But she managed to pout.

"Ellen? Hmm I like that!" announced Lenalee, "Ellen!" Allen now known as Ellen groaned. "It suits you!"

"Call me as you like but I rather talk to Komoui in private," said the white hair girl.

"Ah oh Ellen has been cheating on me!" overly acted Lavi. He looked like he was heart broken but everyone knew he was acting.

"We are not on the mission anymore!" complained the embarrassed girl, "I'm not your wife!"

"Oh my god! Ellen your married?! congratulations!" teased Lenalee only getting high five-d by Lavi. Who got a punch besides the head by Lenalee's brother.

"Can we p-please stop with the teasing," mumbled Ellen. Her hands gripping on the hems of her white dress. "Now... My HAIR GREW CAN YOU EXPLAIN THAT!"

"Lot's of proteins makes anyone's hair grow, finger nail, toe nail, it's all protein," explained Komoui.

"Of course I know that!" shouted Ellen frustrated, "I want to know why my hair just go longer…OH MY GOD IT'S UP TO MY LOWER BACK!" yes my friends Ellen Walker is panicking.

"Oh my well it is," said Komoui very calm…too calm for Ellen's taste, "I think the potion had hair growing ingredients in it or possibly the protein in your food changed the chemical formula in the potion thus resulting that because you eat at an inhumane level your hair will grow as well," he explained matter-of-factly.

"Great! Just great it's worst enough that I'm a girl but now my hair will grow longer!" groaned the white hair girl.

"It'll be just like Rapanzuel (sp?)," grinned Lenalee.

"You read too much fairy tales," sighed Ellen in defeat. Obviously glum Lavi wrapped his arms around the sad girls shoulder and made her lean on him, "Lavi…"

"It'll be all right," he said, "Besides it's not like you'll be a girl for ever? Right?" he looked at the Chinese man who drank his coffee in a very suspicious way, "RIGHT?"

"Well…"

"Nii-san," said his younger sister frustrated.

"Well…Ellen Walker welcome to the Black Order," he said laughing nervously.

"You can't mean…"

"The potion is my perfect work…so sadly you won't be turning back,"

"NOOOO…." And she fainted out of shock. But luckily since Lavi was holding her he was able to catch her before she meet the floor. "There has to be a way to revert it?" asked Lavi holding the unconscious girl.

"Sadly I haven't been able to fine anything…I mean I can always make a potion to turn Ellen back into a boy but it'll take sometime," explained the Chinese man adjusting his glasses. "Sorry,"

-Nighttime =d –

'Allen always keep walking forward,' I know Mana no matter what even if I'm a girl I will remain walking forward. Ellen was sleeping on her bed. When her eyes fluttered open she woke up to Lavi resting his head on the side of her bed. She couldn't help but admire the sleeping man. 'I wonder if being a girl has made me like Lavi more then just a friend,' her pale fingers caressed his red hair. Her heart was beating faster then she'd imagine it should. "Lavi…" he took hold of her hand and mumbled in his sleep startling Ellen. 'I think I might Love you… but it's too quick to run to assumptions!' "Moyashi-chan," he mumbled his sleep smiling. 'Is he dreaming of me?' **(A/N: Time to travel to his dream lol)**

_It was a classic novel setting, the sky was bright blue and Lavi was in a little house near the riverbed. He gazed at the river flowing until he heard footsteps from behind him, "Lavi what are you doing here?" asked a girl with white long hair braided. Her blue eyes meet his green ones. She approached him only to be pulled into a hug. "Lavi…?"_

"_Ellen I couldn't help thinking about you," he confessed, "Your beautiful and exotic,"_

"_Lavi…" she whispered in the embrace. Hiding her red face his chest. But the sky turned from a peaceful blue to a stormy gray-blue sky. Ellen was walking from him while he was dressed as one of his previous life…Deak. He had the poncho covering his outfit. He was missing his headband. So his red hair covered most of his face. "You're a bookman relationships are something you shouldn't even keep in mind!" Bookman reminded him._

"_Good bye Lavi," said the Ellen disappearing with the rest of the dream. _

Lavi woke up in cold sweat, "Lavi you were only having a bad dream," said the voice that he craved attention from. He saw the worried look in Ellen's face, but he couldn't help himself so ge hugged the girl. Burying his head into her small shoulders, "Can I stay like this for a while?" he asked.

"Sure," she replied unsure but allowed him. At first she hesitated but then found herself to hugging him back, "It's okay," she whispered.

After a while the pulled apart feeling a little awkward, avoiding eye contact with each other.

"Umm Ellen…sorry about that," he apologized.

"That's fine," 'she smiles like Angel' though Lavi, "every time I had a nightmare Mana would always hug me," her eyes narrowed and her smile looked sad. The light from the moon gave Ellen a silver glow, which only made Lavi look at her in aww and blush. "?"

"Oh nothing," he scratched the peak of his nose. When they heard Ellen's stomach growling, "though it's late want to head over the cafeteria?"

"Sure," she blushed. When Lavi stood up straight he offered her his hand and she took it, "why thank you sir," she said playfully. Not expecting him to kiss the back of the hand.

"The pleasures mine madam," he gave her one of those sexy grins that made Ellen's heart skip a beat. She stood up and stopped when they were going to leave Lavi said, "Umm your hair is pretty long now," he was about to step on it.

"Oh dear god," she groaned, "um Lavi can you help me braid it,"

"Sure just sit right here," he pointed towards the chair. He grabbed a brush and started unknotting her hair. "Man that potion really did a number to you,"

"Yes," she sighed, "Honestly why turn someone into their opposite gender?!" Lavi chuckled as he began braiding her hair. "I'm like some fairy tale character,"

"uhuh," he smirked. 'Is it a bad thing to feel happy about Allen become Ellen,' he thought to himself. "All righty Moyashi-chan all done," he patted the back of her head.

"Thank you," Ellen smiled her angel smile, "Now on to food!" she grinned.

"At this rate you'll be the new Rapenzel!" stated Lavi.

"No worries I'll just chop it off!" she grinned.

"If you say so,"

-Dawn of the Next Day-

Lenalee woke up to someone knocking her door. "Coming," she replied rubbing her eyes when she took a peak out of the door she noticed it was her white haired friend. "Ellen come on," she said opening the door wider.

"Sorry for waking you up," she bowed her head as she took a seat down in the chair next to the bed, "But I um don't feel very well,"

"What's the matter?"

"Is it normal for girls to bleed?" Ellen's cheeks were red.

"Oh you mean you have your…" she covered her mouth, "Well umm I have some pads _**(A/N: idk what they used during that time periods)**_ will get you some tea to calm the pain,"

They first headed to the girls bathroom to take a nice relaxing bath. Ellen was still a little shy about looking at her naked body. It was hard since he was gentleman but now a girl he has to get use to this. She covered her eyes when Lenalee stripped and then Ellen uncovered her eyes when Lenalee was wrapped around a towel, "Come on" the two girls showered first then headed to the bath. It was really relaxing and eased the pain of having a period. "Is this what girls go through?"

"Yes my dear this is the pain of being able to have kids," said the Chinese girl sinking deeper into the water, "It also means you're a woman!"

"A woman?"

"Since now your able to have kids," Lenalee explained.

"Kids? This is all too much for me to handle," she sighed.

"But being an exorcist means no relationships, since you never know when your lover will die and you'll confront the Earl," her eyes narrowed.

"Don't worry…we will defeat the Earl!" said Ellen more determined, "We will," she said to herself.

"Now don't putting of the responsibility on yourself Ellen this is our war not just yours may I remind you!"

"I know I know,"

"Good," Lenalee splashed Ellen, "Your hair really grew!"

"Now it reaches my ankles,"

"Wow I wish my hair grew," her green hair reached her shoulder it gave Lenalee a more mature look, "But I kind of like it short," she smiled to herself. "Now Ellen dear I've seen your little blush every time you see Lavi," she smirked.

"eh?"

"So do you like Lavi?" giggled the Chinese girl.

"EH?!" Ellen's face was blood red.

_**-End of Chapter 2- **_

_**Okay my fellow readers this is chapter 2. Next one will be a time skip kind of thing. So it'll be December. And we all know whose birthday that is =3**_

_**-Naruhina A.K.A Hina-Ichigo over and out!**_


	3. Chapter 3

I'm a girl

Chapter 3: Birthday surprise!

Disclaimer: I do not own anyone from -man.

---

_Recap:_

"_So do you like Lavi?" giggled the Chinese girl. _

"_EH?!" Ellen's face was blood red._

---  
The two sat there for a good long awkward moment. The sound of the water slushing around and the steam rising. Lenalee took a good look at her friend who was poking her fingers, and the confusion in her eyes. She pitied her white hair friend and didn't want to upset her more then what she all ready was.

---  
**'Gah I can't believe Lenalee would bring up something as embarrassing as that**!' thought Ellen scratching her head in a very ruff manner. **'I don't even think that I can see Lavi in the eyes!'** The teen kept on speed walking towards the cafeteria ignoring the people in front of her. Much to her surprise she saw Lavi and Kanda, and from the looks of it Kanda was really pissed off so he stormed away and headed passed Elle. She let out a little squeak when Lavi screamed her name out, "ELLEN!" he waved like a child. Which Ellen found to be cute; but the thoughts about liking Lavi kept on coming to her head. "I do not like him like that…it's just the female hormones!" she chanted to herself. But as soon as he started walking towards her direction she turned around and made a bolted down the hallway. Lavi and a few scientists looked puzzled at her actions.

Meanwhile as she ran she screamed, "I DON'T LIKE HIM!!" she remained in denial.

---  
"Was that Ellen just now?" asked the Chinese girl at her friend who stuck on confused. He nodded in reply, "I wonder…."

"Huh?"

"Eh?! Oh nothing so how's about lunch," she laughed in attempt to change the subject. Lavi being a Bookman can see through many acts, it was hard to fool him, but he played stupid and allowed the subject to be switched.

---

"What the hell…?" cursed a pissed of Kanda as someone had the decency to push him. He recognize the white hair from anywhere, "Moyashi," he muttered with a deal aura flowing around him. The girl wouldn't stop unless she got tired out.

---  
"Was that Kanda?" she took a glance back and noticed the Japanese man dust off his clothes. Ellen felt a little bit of guilt but at the same she snickered. This definitely made her day.

---  
A week has gone by and Ellen ran away every time she saw Bookman junior. He got irritated enough to punch the wall, he hated being ignored like that.

---  
"Ellen!" said Lenalee grabbing her friend's hand; "I want to use you as a model!"

"Excuse me?"

"Well you know Johnny makes the exorcist's uniform right?" she got a nod for a reply, "Well he agreed to teach me and we finally made a dress! And since your size is easier to manage we made something for you!" But before the said girl could give her respond, Lenalee dragged her to her room where Johnny left the box sitting outside. The dress was fairly short much to Ellen's surprise. The color of the dress was a pale blue, matching with the girl's eyes and it had pale red laces. It was ironically matching Ellen's human and cursed side. It hugged her body complimenting her curves. "Now your shoes," grinned the Chinese girl. They were type Gothic-lolita blue boots; they reached below her knees. "Your hair grew longer!" the white haired girl groaned in respond. Lenalee brushed the now waist length hair. She grabbed a hairpiece and fixed up her hair. "Wa-la," she giggled showing Ellen to the mirror, "so what do you think?!"

"Lenalee it's very beautiful," pause, "but don't you think it doesn't suit me,"

"What?!"

"I mean I'm not going to be this way forever," she lifted the hems of the dress and twirled around so Lenalee can see the dress better.

"Well that's one opinion," the Chinese girl placed her fingers under her chin and she thought of something, "Well time to show my judge!"

"Judge?" Ellen titled her head to the side.

"Yeah he should be here soon!" she spoke into her golem so that the 'Judge' could hear.

"Okay but before the 'judge' comes here…umm but why not ask Miranda-san?"

"Well I can't say that I didn't ask her…but umm when she ripped the dress a little she tried to kill herself," the two giggled a little, "so I didn't want to add to much pressure on her,"

"I see," there was knock on the door. Ellen looked at the room more, it was very homey, a full size bed with a very soft mattress and a desk and wooden closet. Komui must of made sure that his little sister felt right at home.

"Okay now I worked really hard on this and I trust your opinion!"

"Sure," the voice was very familiar to Ellen. It was Lavi. **'GAH LENALEE DID YOU PLAN THIS?!' **she screamed in her head. "Huh Ellen?"

"Eh L-Lavi," she back away a little. But before she could make a run for it Lenalee grabbed her wrist and pulled her closer to the judge.

"So what do you think?"

"I really like it," he grinned, "Looks great on you,"

"Er…thank you," she mumbled.

"Very creative Lenalee your skills are improving!"

"Eh really THANKS,"

"No problem,"

Awkward silence…Poor Ellen couldn't take it anymore. Her heart was beating at faster rate her face was flushed. Though she remained in denial, everyone knew that she had feelings for Bookman Jr. So she shock of her friends hand and ran away. Lavi had enough of the girl avoiding him. So he ran after her, "Wait Ellen!" he shouted but she kept on running. For a pity person she could run really fast. People would look stop and look at the two run and would move aside. "I SAID WAIT!" shouted the red head a bit more irritated. "That's it! Innocent Activate Big hammer small hammer grow grow grow!" his hammer extended as he was riding it, he was able to catch up to the girl. She looked surprised but once she was cornered and Lavi deactivated his innocence, Ellen knew that it was time to give up. "Finally you stopped!" she was panting but Lavi seemed fine due to him riding his innocence. "Now why have you been avoiding me?"

"Gah jkhu," she mumbled gibberish, his face flushed and her heart running a marathon. 'I do not love him!' she chanted in her head, still remaining in denial. Ellen slid down and Lavi did the same. When someone behind them shouted 'Happy Birthday Lavi!' It was a passing by scientist.

"It's your birthday?" squeaked Ellen her face still flushed.

"So she speaks!" chuckled Lavi, "yea it's my birthday nothing special,"

"Eh?"

"Now don't going dodging my question!" he said sternly.

"Well ermm…it's kind of awkward to talk," her pale blue eyes wondered else where, she wanted to look anywhere but Lavi's face. He nodded in agreement and focused on the pale girl. She was very beautiful and the dress fitted him perfectly when Lavi noticed a note stuck to Ellen's sleeve. "huh?" he reached forward and grabbed the note:

"_Dear Lavi,_

_Thanks for coming over and personally picking up your present. And yes I knew it was your birthday and your feelings for Ellen were quiet obvious. Though she remains in denial I know that she likes you too! So I'll be rooting for you love! Fight-o Fight-o hehe well enjoy your Moyashi in a dress!_

_Sincerely,_

_Lenalee lee'_

"Oh Lenalee you," he chuckled causing Ellen to turn around and face him with curiosity. He handed her the paper and noticed her face turn apple red, "your apparently my present,"

"Do you…" she stopped herself from confirming that Lavi might like her. It was embarrassing enough to be a birthday present for someone whose female version like Lavi. 'Gah I'm a guy! Well not now but yea!' "Well Happy Birthday Lavi," she smiled.

"Thanks," he returned the smile and he extended his hand out to hers and she took it allowing Lavi to help her up, "It's been fun Ellen," he kissed her cheek and made his way out leaving Ellen stand there frozen and confused.

_**-End of chapter 3-**_

_**Yea I know short! But this is the best I could do for now ^^; Think of it as a very late birthday present for Lavi. Since I've been delayed to write this chapter so many times sigh. But I finally did it! Yet it is not the end I'll probably have 1 or 2 more chapters for this fanfic. **_

_**Till next time!**_

_**-Naruhinaforever A.K.A Hina-ichigo **_


End file.
